Carpe Diem
by Bel-O
Summary: Une simple soirée d’anniversaire...ou plus ? KatieLee, oneshot.


**En avant pour le quatrième One-shot !**

**Cette fois-ci c'est pour Sushi et c'est encore un Katie/Lee, j'avoue ne pas être particulièrement hyper fan de ce couple donc normalement je ne ferai pas d'autres traductions sur eux ou alors du moins pas pour le moment.**

**Et petite surprise, ce n'est pas une traduction…et oui c'est bien moi qui l'ait écrit, et tout ça rien que pour ma Sushi car aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'on se connaît et je t'adore de plus en plus ma choupette !**

**Je tiens à avertir que le texte n'est pas très philosophique ni rien du tout de ce genre, c'est juste un petit truc bonbon comme ça.**

**P'tite PUB : j'ai crée un blog pour tous ceux qui seraient intéressée d'en savoir plus sur moi ou qui voudrait être mis au courant des nouvelles mise à jour concernant mes fics !**

**Bonne lecture………**

………………………………………………………………

De moi pour ma sais, sushi, clo, danseuse étoile, …

Pour nos un an et pour tous ce qu'on a pu faire ensemble, en espérant que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là et qu'on en vivra encore plein d'autres des 'désastreuses' (mais palpitantes) aventures ! LOL

………………………………………………………………

La fête vient de se terminer, nous sommes le 22 juillet et l'on peut dire qu'on a bien fêté l'anniversaire de Lee. Même un peu trop peut-être, j'ai beau avoir déjà bu de l'alcool, je crois que cette fois-ci j'ai dépassé mes limites. Je n'arrive plus à marcher droit et quand je jette un regard aux autres, je vois que je ne suis pas une exception. Ils sont tous dans un état plus ou moins similaire au mien, sauf George qui, si je ne me trompe, fait partager aux toilettes ce qu'il a ingurgité l'heure d'avant.

Hum, ce que je peux être fatiguée, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de marcher du salon à la chambre de Lee où sont les lits. Alicia, qui n'a presque rien bu mais qui rigole pourtant pour un rien à tout bout de champs, glisse son bras sous le mien et m'aide à monter les escaliers.

Nous voilà, enfin, tous arrivés dans un lieu sacré, c'est-à-dire la chambre de Lee (George a dû être aidé par Lee et Fred pour réussir à monter jusqu'ici). Je me demande bien comment il a pu mettre trois matelas en plus de son lit à deux personnes dans cette pièce, mais ma tête n'est plus vraiment en état de réfléchir.

Attendez là, je suis peut-être ivre mais je sais encore compter ! Avec les matelas d'une personne et le lit ça fait cinq places pour dormir et on est six, il y a quelque chose de zarbi ici...

Alors que je suis toujours en pleine 'réflexion', Fred et Angie se jettent sur le lit, prétendant qu'étant le seul couple, le lit leur revient de surcroît. Je réagis et me dirige vers un matelas, en titubant un peu je l'avoue. Alicia prend celui d'à côté, ne voulant elle non plus pas dormir par terre. George, lui, est déjà à moitié étalé sur le dernier matelas. Il aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu dormir sur le sol, vu son état il n'aurait sûrement pas vu la différence. Mais Lee prétend que s'il 'colorait' son plancher, ses parents ne lui pardonneraient jamais alors que si c'est le matelas, il n'y a pas de problème.

Enfin du moins, je crois que c'est ça. Je suis déjà couchée et essaye de trouver une bonne position pour pouvoir m'endormir facilement, bien que la tâche se révèle plus compliquée car dès que je tourne un tant soit peu la tête, toute la pièce tourne.

L'alcool est vraiment à consommer avec modération !

Quelques minutes (ou secondes ?) plus tard, je sens quelqu'un se glisser tout contre moi, mon cerveau n'a pas trop le temps de comprendre que j'entend Lee s'excuser, mais qu'il ne veut vraiment pas dormir par terre. Fred et Angie sont très occupés, et George et bien…il ne vaut mieux pas dormir à ses côtés et Alicia bouge tout le temps quand elle dort, c'est donc vers moi qu'il s'est reporté. Je n'ai même toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé, mais je sait bien qu'il ne ment pas (mon ouïe m'a encore une fois renseignée, enfin pas pour Alicia mais ça je le savais déjà).

Vu que le matelas n'est que pour une personne, il se sert très contre moi pour ne pas tomber, et je ne proteste pas. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un beau garçon qui me tienne entre ses bras au beau milieu de la nuit, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me plaindre !

J'ai dû m'endormir un instant car quand j'émerge et reprend un peu le sens de la réalité, je sens Lee me déposer un baiser sur la joue, puis au coin des lèvres. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et les plonge dans ses yeux bruns.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il pose son pouce tout contre mes lèvres. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est encore un peu saoul mais moi aussi après tout, il n'y a donc personne sur qui reporter la faute. Et surtout pas sur moi d'avoir répondu à son baiser lorsque ses lèvres ont remplacé son pouce.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me colle encore plus contre lui, ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt de pyjama alors que mes mains triturent ses cheveux. Nos caresses sont douces et calmes. Je sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin, et pour le moment ça me convient tout à fait.

Finalement la fatigue l'emporte et je m'endors donc dans ses bras, en continuant à sentir ses doigts dans mon dos.

…………………………………………………………

Je sens le soleil sur ma peau et cela me réveille doucement. Je sens des bras autour de moi et la soirée d'hier me revient au compte goutte à l'esprit, surtout la dernière partie. Je me sens un peu chancelante mais au moins je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Je plains George quand il se réveillera en tout cas.

Je me redresse doucement et m'assied en indienne, le bras de Lee toujours autour de ma taille. Je me frotte les yeux en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Je vois Fred émerger du sommeil et me sourire. Je rougis un peu en espérant qu'il n'a rien vu hier soir (ce qui à mon avis est fichu).

Un coup d'œil à ma montre me dit qu'il ne me reste que 10 minutes avant de devoir partir. Fred, George et Alicia peuvent retourner chez eux quand ils veulent mais les parents d'Angelina et les miens nous ont imposé une limite à ne surtout pas dépasser !

Je me penche vers Lee pour lui dire de se réveiller et de desserrer sa poigne autour de ma taille car sinon je ne saurais pas me lever. Il grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se décide à contrecœur à me lâcher. Je me dirige donc rapidement vers la salle de bain et me change en vitesse. J'ouvre la porte et je vois Angie arriver dans le couloir à la vitesse d'une tortue.

Je la laisse entrer et me dirige de nouveau vers la chambre pour prendre mes affaires. Je les range, puis jette un coup d'œil aux autres qui somnolent (Fred s'est rendormi), sauf Lee qui n'est plus là.

Je ne sais pas où il est mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je jette un rapide « à bientôt la compagnie » à la masse endormie et descend quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent au salon, où se trouve la cheminée que je dois emprunter. Arrivé dans la salon, je fonce dans quelqu'un, je relève doucement la tête et replonge dans les mêmes yeux que la veille.

Les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je rougis un peu. Je veux lui dire au revoir mais je n'arrive qu'à une série de bégaiements.

Finalement j'arrive à dire merci pour la soirée et le contourne pour aller vers la cheminée. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas, qu'il m'agrippe le bras et me fait tourner sur moi-même pour lui faire face.

Il me regarde encore dans les yeux, puis se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Ce n'est plus un baiser doux comme la veille, cette fois il est beaucoup plus passionné et je suis parfaitement réveillée ET sobre.

On s'écarte doucement l'un de l'autre et il me murmure à l'oreille : « Merci pour ce cadeau, dommage que mon anniversaire ne soit pas tous les jours. »

Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire, je me recule en continuant à la regarder dans les yeux, puis finalement me retourne et m'enfonce dans sa cheminée.

Ce n'est que lorsque je tourne sur moi-même et que je vois défiler devant moi toutes les autres cheminées que je réalise pleinement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Et c'est donc avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres que j'atterris dans mon salon, impatiente comme jamais de retourner à Poudlard et…de le revoir.


End file.
